


Hairties And Collarbones

by Potatodim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alba : The Saga, Alternate Universe - High School, Insecure Luca, Jealousy, Local Idiotas Fail At Connecting Emotionally, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatodim/pseuds/Potatodim
Summary: Luca D'Angelo is fine.(or alternatively: Vicent changing partners like he changes his underwear and Luca being Very Not Fine, with no co-relation.)
Relationships: Luca D'Angelo/Vicent Bonnet
Kudos: 4





	Hairties And Collarbones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biersaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biersaque/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This fic is part of an original work created by me and some friends. Luca D'Angelo is the only character that belongs entirely to me, so all of the works in this universe are written in his POV. Please, do not copy/repost to another website. All works written in this universe can be found under the tag of "Alba : The Saga"
> 
> Yet another little gift for Biersaque. I love you so much it's ridiculous and you deserve the world.

Vicent Bonnet is not an easy person to love, and Luca wouldn't change a single thing about him.

He's loud; both in looks and personality, witty and bright and almost always competing with his own screaming orange hair for the attention of the room. He carries himself with the ease of someone who's been playing that Casanova charm for ages now, a true extrovert at heart. It's exhausting to look at -- what was that thing they say about car crashes, anyway?

He's pretty, because of course he is, and Luca would be a fool to try and deny it. He was never one to care about looks and so he can't exactly pinpoint what makes Vicent so nice to look at, but he has his guesses.

It could be the freckles; those are pretty nice, aren't they? Vicent's complexion is full of them, and he shows them off proudly anywhere he goes with a head held high and shirts that more often than not are loosely fitted around his exposed collarbones. It could be his laugh, loud and unapologetic and nothing like Luca's at all, the kind that makes people shoot them unamused looks sometimes when they're in public. But then again, that doesn't sound appealing to anyone else other than Luca, and so that's where all of his attempts at guessing usually end up: when he realizes his bias towards the boy is stronger than he thought, and the good and bad traits get mixed up in his head until he can't tell which one he was supposed to dislike anymore.

So it's better to focus on what he _does_ know, and when it comes to Vicent that's easier said than done. He knows for a fact that the boy is not subtle at all, but he struggles to decide whether he likes that or not.

He likes it _sometimes_ , that's for sure. Like when Vicent can't hide how much he enjoys keeping Luca company while he does his homework late at night, and he knows that because it's impossible not to notice how Vicent practically vibrates with the effort to keep quiet so Luca can focus. So that's nice, because Vicent keeps coming back night after night even though Luca never invited him in the first place.

Still, like everything else in life, Vicent's lack of subtlety is a two-way road and it can be downright annoying sometimes. But Luca is nothing if not a patient guy and they make it work. They always do.

So there's no need to worry. Luca is fine.

He takes a bite out of his lunch, neglecting the accompanying apple on the tray. The cafeteria seems more crowded, today.

He is fine, really.

He shoots a final glance at the table where Vicent is very un-subtlety making an advance on a girl from Luca's study group. 

She's a sophomore. She's nice.

Her name is Sarah and she sometimes lets him borrow her notes.

Vicent's hold lingers a minute too long on her arm, and she's not showing any signs of discomfort. Right, 'cause why would she?

 _This is fine_ , Luca repeats to himself, just in case. _I'm fine_.

  
-

  
The next day, Vicent's shirt is loose enough to reveal a very distinct sort of bruise on his aforementioned collarbones.

Luca's not sure if he likes them quite as much anymore.

  
-

  
A week goes by and Luca notices Sarah's absence one day at their study group's daily meetings, and so he asks Nina about it because he's a good, attentive colleague, and she shrugs and answers without taking her eyes off of the textbook.

"I guess that guy she was seeing dumped her, so she's a little bummed about it. No big deal."

"Oh."

"You two are friends right?", she continues, shooting a quick glance at Luca. "You and the redhead who's ghosting her."

He feels uneasy, for no reason.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Kind of. Friends," he replies a little too quick and a little too clumsy, averting his eyes to his own textbook.

Why is it so weird all of a sudden?

"Oof. The next meetings will be awkward as Hell, then."

Oh, right.

Of course. Because he's friends with the boy who dumped Sarah.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks. _That's what makes it awkward_.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket, ignoring Nina's and the other student's incredulous gaze at the act -- Luca _never_ diverts his attention to his cellphone in their group meetings -- and taps on Vicent's chat.

  
_sarah isnt here today_   
_were u rude_

_V:_ _well well well_  
 _g aftrnoon to u too_  
 _my love_  
 _my sunshine_  
 _i too missed you_

Luca's lips want to tug upwards, but he fights through it.

_srsly_   
_nice when u dump plp_

_V: ouchy_   
_i am nice_   
_th nicest_   
_luca doesnt think im nice :(_

_ur a menace_

_V:_ _sure but am i a nICE one?_  
 _;)_  
 _if u say no im gonna ugly cry_

_no_

And by the time Luca puts his phone away, he'd already lost the battle with his own face and has to live with a stupid grin on it for the rest of the study session.

  
-

  
They're seated under a tree on the school's outsides, blissfully alone, when Luca notices it.

Vicent is rambling on about some poetry book he'd found, and normally Luca sees no challenge in paying attention to the redhead, let alone when they're talking about _books_ , but today he must be constipated or something because he cannot for the love of God look away from Vicent's hair, pulled up on a ponytail by a rubber band that is most definitely, undeniably, _not his_.

And Luca knows that because he knows them by heart, each and single one of them, has it _memorized_ by color and size and how stretchy they are, and he knows all of that because he knows _Vicent_ , and he even walks around with some on his pockets on the rare occasion that the redhead forgets to take one with him, so Luca can helpfully provide him with one and they can all go on their merry way to do whatever they were going to, together, and now he's pretty sure that the human body is not supposed to just _forget_ how to breathe all of a sudden.

Because it's not a big deal. It isn't, and he knows that, just like Sarah wasn't a big deal, and Damian wasn't a big deal, and Lizzy wasn't a big deal, and now his own brain is betraying him with the thought of _why do you even remember their names if it's not a big deal? Lord knows Vicent doesn't_.

It should be fine.

"Hey."

Luca snaps out of it. Vicent is staring back at him with such care that it _aches_.

He. He doesn't understand.

"Sorry, I," Luca clears his throat, looking down at his own lap, "I zoned out."

"Right," Vicent nods and then waits a beat.

He pokes him on the shoulder, and Luca can't help but look back at him.

Vicent's face opens in a wide, toothy grin, charming as ever with that playfulness Luca is so accustomed to seeing.

It feels different somehow.

"Thinking about me, huh?" Vicent teases, shoulder checking him and it's innocent and fun and Luca has to force out a laugh, because he'll be damned if he makes it weird.

"More like thinking about you with your mouth shut, for once. Now that's a true daydream," he retorts, and Vicent pretends to be offended and the conversation gets back on track and _Luca is fine_.

He goes back to his dorm for the night, tucks himself into bed and doesn't think about ginger locks or freckled collarbones until he falls asleep, so that's another lie right there.

And if the next day he notices that same rubber band back on its owner's wrist -- a pretty girl from improv group, not like he was actively searching for said rubber band on the crowd of course not --, he keeps it to himself, like everything else.

And he focuses on just being fine.


End file.
